Her Magic Filled Life
by TheGreenViper
Summary: A story about my OC called Renee Riddle, how she ended up with her surname as Riddle, when she joined Hogwarts and all stages of her life before and after Hogwarts. (Rated M because it'll get more 'adult' as the years go on.)
1. The Very Beginning

**Chapter One: Life is Only Beginning**

On a dark and clouded winter's evening, a woman was murdered in front of her two children. Her name was Natalia Westlock, a pureblood witch and a fine one at it. Natalia laid motionless on the stone cobbled floor as her dead eyes were almost watching her two children have their lives changed forever...

 **Five Hours Before**

"Renee! Hurry up! Your stuff needs to be packed and ready!" Natalia called up the stairs whilst trying to make her son, Zach, look somewhat presentable. "I don't get it mother...Why are we leaving again?" A girl asked who was no older than seven, walking into the living room with a curious look upon her soft features. Her hair was brown with a small wave to each strand, her eyes were abnormal as it shaded the colour purple- like her father did. "I told you Renee. A man offered us help, he agreed to help us out with a brand new house." Natalia smiled almost as if she was Renee's age. A small gruff left Renee's lips as she kept a look out of the window, occasionally looking over to her mother and brother who seemed to be fighting. Zach, seemed to look a lot like Renee except he had his mother's blonde hair and her emerald green eyes, he was a smart kid but somewhat mischievous in some matter, Renee remembered her mother always saying to her and Zach that they would one day shine the colours of a Ravenclaw. Which even now Renee had no idea what her mother was talking about.

Once Zach was decent and Renee had finished complaining about some stranger coming to visit them, the clock hit nine and the sky turned black sending cold shivers down the two children's backs. Footsteps were heard faintly in the background coming closer to the house causing the children to hang onto Natalia's hands and even their mother had her heart stuck in her throat as her breathing increased and her hand's became rather wet.

Suddenly, a crack of lightning struck and the front door was caved in, they were met with a tall and rather strange looking man who seemed to give Natalia a toothy grin. "Hello Natalia...still up for the deal? Yes yes good. These must be the purebloods...yes they'll do nicely." His voice echoed through the house making Renee squirm and Zach holding his breath in fear. 'What's a pureblood?' He thought to himself clutching onto his mother for pure life.

Natalia nodded after what felt like centuries and then she spoke. "Y-Yes we're all ready...Tom." She replied trying her best to maintain her brave posture. "Good...shame about your husband...good man he was..." Tom spoke almost taunting Natalia who seemed to have tears in her eyes. "Leave Dad out of this!" Renee yelled almost instantly, but she soon regretted it when the snake like eyes met hers. "So...shall we go?" Natalia broke the silence almost with a nervous laugh but deep down, fear cut her to the cord. "Yes Natalia...all you have to do...is sign this contract and the house is yours..." The man spoke summoning up a contract almost out of thin air. Renee and Zach were both shocked at this and almost couldn't believe their eyes. They had both lived such normal lives that a bit of magic stunned them. "What does it say...?" Natalia asked trying to get a good look a the contract only to have Tom snap it shut again. "Do you not trust me Natalia? Do you not want the house for you and your pureblood children?" Tom asked sneering at the children but to his surprise Natalia grabbed the contract and shut her eyes hard. "A pen for you..." Tom smiled handing over a small little wand about the size of a pencil. Natalia thought about her options but then sighed heavily. She signed her name but received the opposite of what she wanted.

A cold shrill laugh escaped Tom's lips and he raised his wand at the mother. "Stupid girl, you don't ever learn!" He yelled only to feel a small thump on his ribs. "Don't talk to her like that!" Screamed Renee continually thumping him until Tom rolled his eyes and pushed her aside. "I'll deal with you later!" He hissed in her face almost making her whimper back to her brother. "As for you, Natalia...you face your end!" And with a cold evil laugh, he raised his wand again. "My children...I love you." Natalia whispered as a warm tear rolled down her cheek. "AVADA KEVADRA!" Yelled the man and with a flash of green, Natalia laid still, and her children responded to this with terrified screams and hot tears that could have caused a flood. "SHUT UP!" Boomed Tom twirling his wand around walking towards the children. "As for you both, I have no intention to mate with another...so I have to force my name onto another to carry on my name, in case something does happen...for I am now a weak man...been taken from my powers." He held the two little heads together who were now shaking, cold, sick and now tear stricken so he could place his wand on top of their heads. "By law and by magic, I strip you of your filthy name of Westlock and legally give you mine of Riddle. You two will be my predecessors and carry on my legacy." And with that Tom removed his wand from their heads and disappeared.

"Zach are you okay?" Renee asked after several minutes of silence and Zach nodded almost with very little energy. "Mommy...she's..." He whimpered trying not to cry again. "I know...I know." Renee whispered pulling her brother close to her. The sound of more footsteps came but this time it sounded like a stamped. An elderly man appeared before them accompanied by a woman who was wearing what looked like a Halloween costume. The elder man bent down to their levels and gave them a warm smile and offered his hand. "Dear children...my name is Albus Dumbledore...and I believe you two are scared." He spoke softly. Renee wiped her eyes and with one hand, she gently shook it. "I'm Renee...and this is my brother Zach..." She spoke timidly only to see the peculiar lady look at the body of their beloved mother. "Albus! It's her...dear sweet Natalia..." She gasped shaking her head in disbelief. Albus Dumbledoor stood up and motioned the children to do the same who immediately obeyed. "We'll give you somewhere to stay for tonight children." He smiled taking them by the hands. "What about mother?" Zach pipped up almost trying to go back for her. "We will fix something for her dear boy...that is my promise." Dumbledore nodded squeezing Zach's hand ever so lightly.

Once they arrived to their stop, it looked like a small dirty inn but everything seemed to be _moving_ by itself. Renee looked curiously up at Dumbledore yet he remained silent. "Dumbledore! How good to see you!" Tom the innkeeper smiled approaching the two kids and him. "And who's the guests?" He continued but Dumbledore whispered in his ear and his smile faded. "These two are the ones?! Ah yes, you two best upstairs...all your stuff has been delivered...just the first room on the top floor." Tom ushered gently pushing the two kids up the stairs. Zach and Renee both looked back at Dumbledore who nodded at them. "You'll hear from me soon!" He nodded and with that Zach and Renee ran upstairs.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Zach asked perching on the end of his four poster bed. "I don't know...I'm starting to think we might be odd." Renee sighed rolling onto her side to get comfortable before throwing the duvet on herself. "What will we do tomorrow?" Zach asked snuggling himself down in the coziest bed he had ever experienced. "I guess we walk around unless Mr Bumble has to talk to us." The brunette yawned before switching off the light. "I miss mommy..." Zach sniffed getting out of his bed and climbing into his sister's. "I miss her too..." Renee muttered trying to fight back the tears that were forming as she wrapped her arms around her brother. Eventually, after several minutes of gentle crying, Renee and Zach fell asleep wondering what the surname Riddle could have upon them and the possible thought of...where would they go now?


	2. The Welcoming

The next morning, Renee woke up to her brother's fist right in her face. Groaning internally to herself, she rolled over to have a good look at the time; her eyes were still hazy and the bright light that was shining through almost stung her eyes. Once her vision was back to normal, the clock showed half nine in the morning which only made Renee groan again. The young girl gently nudged her brother awake who shot up like a cannonball once his sister's flesh touched upon his.  
"Who?!" He yelled waving his hands around almost smacking his sister round the face again.  
"Chill out Zach, it's me, Renee? Come on, we gotta get up and find somewhere to live for the rest of our lives." The brunette sighed running her fingers through her hair and noticing in horror a red streak had permanently stuck against her strands.

After the children readied themselves for the day and pulled on the fresh clothes provided by Tom the Innkeeper; Renee and Zach made their way downstairs where they saw Tom the Innkeeper and of course, Albus Dumbledore again who smiled warmly at the children when they came downstairs. Renee pulled Dumbledore to the side and awkwardly pointed at the bright red streak which marked her hair throughout the night.  
"What has happened to me, sir?" She asked timidly trying her best not to show panic or even cry.  
"Dear child, that is the sign of the curse...Your surname. He must have embedded it in you specially...seeing as you're first born, you'd be the one to follow in his footsteps." Dumbledore said calmly. Renee's jaw dropped and now panic started to fill her up.  
"I don't wanna be like him!" She uttered quickly trying to rip the strand away from her head. Once Dumbledore grabbed her small wrists and calmed the young girl down, he knelt down to her level and smiled at her.  
"I'd like you to eat some breakfast whilst I tell you certain information and future plans." Albus began gesturing towards the almost full table filled with a big pot of porridge with fruits, sugar and honey placed around the pot. There was a selection of pastries next to a bowl of fruit and two slices of hot buttered toast which Renee thought looked perfect. When Dumbledore nodded to them again, Renee and Zach automatically sat themselves on the hard benches that were provided by the innkeeper, but the children didn't notice as their stomach's were now growling for some nourishment.  
Renee helped herself to some honey and porridge whilst Zach seemed to be happy shoving as many croissants into his mouth as he could. Dumbledore sat besides Zach and smiled again at the sight of the young Riddles and waited patiently for the kids to finish. Once they were done and their stomachs were almost bulging out, Renee and Zach looked at Dumbledore with content looks on their faces.  
"Thank you, sir." Renee nodded gratefully at the male in front of her only for Dumbledore to open his mouth to say something in return but received a hug from the smaller Riddle.  
"Thank you. Will you look after us?" Zach asked almost looking at Dumbledore with a high hope that he'll say yes but Albus shook his head.  
"Dear children, whilst we are currently looking for your mother's will, we have an offer for you...however, there are some news your mother would have wanted you both to know." Renee and Zach both seemed to be terrified yet intrigued to know what secret their mother could have hidden from them for so long, once an unsettling silence swept across the room Dumbledore shuffled closer to the children and had a twinkle in his eye that seemed to ease the Riddle children a little bit.  
"Your mother...was a pureblood and your father was too. You both are purebred children, I sense your mother swept you both of all sorts of magic...but I must tell you...you both belong in the magical community...Renee...you're a witch and Zach, my boy, you're a wizard...you belong with us."  
Once Dumbledore had finished his speech, Renee's jaw dropped and found it difficult to shut it once again.  
"Sir...I'm a witch?" She confirmed with him again which had the response of a swift nod.  
"I'm a wizard! I can do magic! Awesome!" Zach jeered in the background jumping onto the bench and doing some sort of dance.  
"Children, you are not to go round using magic willy nilly. When you're both older...you'll understand." Dumbledore murmured sternly before clearing his throat. "Our offer to you is, we have found you a family who are more than happy to take you two in. They are also a purebred family and the happiest bunch I have ever come across. Would you allow them to look after you until certain times come across?" Albus asked but he didn't wait long as the two children hugged him tightly.  
"YES!" they both yelled as they were lightly released from Dumbledore. "Then let us go. I'll have all of your belongings sent to you, but for now, we shall meet your guardians.

 **THE BURROW**

With a small _whoosh_ and a small woozy feeling sitting in the pit of the children's stomachs, they approached an odd looking house that looked as if it had been hand made. Suddenly, an elder lady with red hair appeared and opened her arms out to the two rather astonished kids.  
"Ah! You've arrived! How wonderful! Thank you Dumbledore, come, come." The elder lady smiled urging all of them inside the funny looking house. Once Renee and Zach stepped inside, they were greeted by smaller versions of the elder lady, all with the same shade of redness in their hair but they seemed to all show interest at the new children joining their clan.  
"My dear children, these are my children. That's Bill over there, and that's Charlie, oh, and this here is Percy, and those two...are Fred and George, this young man is Ronald or Ron as he prefers and here is my daughter Ginny." She introduced everyone who all gave an awkward wave and a toothy grin at the new girl and boy.  
"Uh...Hello...I'm Renee and this is my little brother Zach." She nodded towards her smaller brother who was now hiding behind her.  
"Mrs Weasley...May I discuss further matters with yourself?" Dumbledore asked and when Mrs Weasley accepted, she and Dumbledore went off to the small living area to discuss the current situation. Once Mrs Weasley left, so did most of the children, all apart from Fred, George and Ron. Ginny seemed to be more interested in running away from random strangers.  
"So...you're the new hot topic all us wizards are talking about." Fred grinned pushing open two seats for Renee and Zach to sit.  
"New hot topic?" Renee asked tilting her head in slight confusion, she didn't even know that she was a hot topic.  
"Yeah, first it was Harry Potter, a boy who sent you-know-who back and weakened him completely." Fred started and then George pipped up.  
"Yeah, and now, you're the children who has been cursed." He murmured which almost horrified Renee to the core.  
"So we're now known as the cursed kids?" Renee asked almost in a huff as Fred and George both folded their arms.  
"No it's pretty wicked actually. You've gained popularity at just eight years old." They grinned as they bounded off to their rooms.  
"Don't mind them, they're always like that. So, mum is gonna be your guardian? That'll be wicked." Ron smiled glancing over to the living area where Mrs Weasley and Dumbledore came out.  
"I shall see you in three years Miss Riddle." Dumbledore smiled before disappearing out the door.  
"Why three years?" Renee asked looking up at Mrs Weasley.  
"You'll find out, when that time comes. Come on dears, lets get you both settled here...and welcome to our family."


End file.
